Talk:Halo 3: ODST
Reason for Firefight I was wondering and thinking... should we note possiable reason why Firefight was added to ODST... I was thinking probably the reason it was added was to have something to counter Horde Mode from GoW2 and Nazi Zombie Mode from CoD5:WaW since they have a somewhat similar concept (Unlimited Waves of Enemies, Survival Against Complete and Utterly Impossiable Odds, etc) Oh, and one other thing... at the end of the ODST section of the E3 video for ODST an off screen ODST is heard saying "We just pwned the crap out of those noobs!" or something to that effect... but he does say pwned and noobs... something of note I geuss Master Chief Petty Officer Matthew 124 23:39, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Your latter point is just normal combat dialogue. That type of Marine says exactly the same thing in Halo 3. For why Bungie included Firefight - I don't think they consciously looked at Gears 2 and CoD 5 and said "hey, why don't we copy that?" Fans have been demanding "bots" for a long time. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 05:16, 3 June 2009 (UTC) The reason for firefight is that when Bungie was brainstorming for ideas to include in ODST, they thought of firefight. There is no other reason behind it. It doesn't matter if all signs point to anything else. Unless Bungie says otherwise, there is no point in including it in the article. Besides, you act like those games were the first ones to ever include a mode like that... XRoadToDawnX 01:23, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Bungie makes games that they like playing thats why fire fight in halo 3 odst I wasnt saying they looked over and said, "Hey, thats popular, why dont we use a infinite wave game-mode!" and they copyied it, just they possiablly added Firefight to compete with Gears 2 and CoD5 and sell copies of ODST as similar modes in other games are quite popular, in addition to the request for bots, as for the 1st stuff, while it is doubtlessly not the 1st game to have a mode, it is the 1st games Ive seen with such a mode.... Master Chief Petty Officer Matthew 124 00:26, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :The problem with that is that Bungie has no reason what-so-ever to compete. Halo 3 has been topping the live charts pretty much since its release. And three games out of countless many (Gears of War 2, Left 4 Dead, and World at War) isn't enough to merit any sort of competition. Especially since they are still radically different. As for it being the first you have seen, well, it changes nothing. Games have been using similar features for a considerable amount of time. It just recently gained popularity for the fact that consoles can handle the modes better. Even at that, there isn't much to compete with in terms of Gears, since it is simple and... well... poor. XRoadToDawnX 01:40, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Heres a idea maybe they just did it for the fun and to anwser certain Halo fans --Bruce9 22:11, 7 August 2009 (UTC) What that person above me who didnt sign said. FishType1 18:05, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Marathon 2 had it first. End of discussion. Giant hoola hoop 11:52, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Release date is another 7 reference Don't know if anyone caught it, but the release date is another 7 reference. September 22, 2009 --> 09 (September) + 22 + 11 (2+0+0+9) = 42, or 6 * 7. --TlhIngan 22:24, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Again, it might be just a coincidence..- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:31, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::Or it's just people trying to hard. Bungie is a fan of the number 7, though i'm pretty sure that they don't include the number's infinite wisdom in every business decision. ::: Perhaps not, but when the first release date I had was September 30th, which turned to September 1st, and now 22nd officially. Then again, they do like to play off of 7 with their release dates and 117 everywhere. (At least, I recall it for Halo 3 and Halo Wars), as well as the teasers. Most games are not released on a specific date everywhere (especially Canada), but Halo has consistently come out i the US and Canada on release day. Most other games Canada has to wait 1 week to a month while they translate to French or make sufficient copies, or even shipping delays. So while I'm sure it doesn't influence business decisions, they do ensure there's enough lead time to make and ship copies way ahead of the release date. And if there's a date that fits, even better. (Grr. I gotta remember to log in and sign my posts).--TlhIngan 00:07, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::: To be honest, I just realized all Tuesday of September 2009 are valid. Sept 1, 2009 = 21, Sept 8, 2009 = 28, Sept 15, 2009 = 35, Sept 22, 2009 = 42, and Sept 29, 2009 = 49. There goes that theory... maybe? --TlhIngan 06:16, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :I feel the only seven reference out of all of this is the fact that it is in september (sept- being the prefix for 7), and Bungie possibly pushing for that month. Other than that, it's just a numbers game. XRoadToDawnX 02:15, 9 June 2009 (UTC) I don't think that they intended a seven reference, at least in the release date. If you think about it, pretty much anything can be twisted around to get the number 7. "Release" has seven letters too, but they didn't intend a reference there. John1995 21:33, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Maybe they're releasing it on September 22nd because that was the date Alpha Halo was destroyed. Or, because it was 77 days after Bungie Day (7/7/09)? ~Epeu :I also just noticed that that amount of the time taken from to create the first Halo game to this one has taken 7 years. Halo came out in 2002. Then Halo 2 came out in 2005. Then Halo 3 in 2007. Then Halo 3:ODST in 2009. I took 7 years to complete a trilogy and to fill in a cliff hanger that no one has bother to fill in with a book or some explanation. Could it been another 7 reference?--ASEC 01:11, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :That definitely isn't a reference. For one, it took 7 years to finish 5 games, not the trilogy. And unless bungie had every game planned out perfectly from the start, it's just a coincidence that it took them seven years to do all that. ashing your a few years off halo ce was released in 2000 and 2 in 04--Bruce9 19:24, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Fire fight is also so that more people play halo rather then gears of war and its horde You guys are all wrong, Bungie is a secret society trying to rule the world with the number seven(which has five letters in it), ya know, kinda like the Jews.--Kre 'Nunumee 07:07, 30 August 2009 (UTC) And after that nonsense, it was probably Bugnie picking it on purpose, and possibly just to start this argument.--Kre 'Nunumee 07:07, 30 August 2009 (UTC) *Erm...right.... Keep taking them drugs. S-118 Achievements? There is nothing that has truly confirmed that the video seen is authentic, and thus, the achievements listed are merely speculation and not official. Unless something is stated by Microsoft or Bungie themselves, I suggest the removal of the so-called achievements until otherwise stated, as it is merely speculation at this point. However, if there is something I have simply overlooked and there has been confirmation, feel free to post otherwise. Until then, they do not belong in this article, mandate an article of their own, and should not be mentioned on other articles (i.e.- Being mentioned as an achievement required to unlock one of the squad mates). Comments or questions? XRoadToDawnX 23:44, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :I don't think so. ::Also the Xbox was hacked, because the user has all the Achievements for Halo 3, and that isn't possible yet. So it doesn't belong to this article. -Dannyveno :I agree w/ u, XRoadToDawnX, it should be removed. --1st lieutenant Geeslin 18:51, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :I have dabbled in modding myself and can tell you fosure that the achievements shown are legit. :The whole point of Bungie using GTs such as "Bungie07" are so that in-company testers cant show the achievements :on their gamertag. Some gametester must have been able to mod this account to unlock all achievements and then post it to a video sharing site. I wont be the one to tell you exactly how its done, only that you can do it and that those are very likely to be the real achievements. (For info on modding message me GT= greenmeaniez) question "Based on released gameplay footage, it appears that Bungie has taken some action as to fix the 'tunnel vision' issue that many players were bothered with in Halo 3." whats this tunnel vision talking about i think halo 3s vision is fine? 13:32, 3 August 2009 (UTC) This doesn't make sense "Though the game takes place during the events of Halo 2 (First Battle of Earth and Battle of Installation 05); all of the character, weapon, and vehicle models were taken from Halo 3, creating an inconsistency within the canon, unless regarded as a Retroactive Continuity." * It's because game is done on halo 3 game-engine and simulating everything (guns, vehicles, etc.)again could have taken years How does using Halo 3's models create an "inconsistency". The game models for everything changed every time a new game was released. It's not like Miranda got plastic surgery in the time between Halo 2 and Halo 3, they just change and improve stuff with the new engine.-- 06:22, 2 August 2009 (UTC) The "inconsistency" comes from the fact that in Halo 3 some of the vehicles and weapons you use are either a newer variant or an upgrade of their Halo 2 counterparts. And since the models for the newer variants of vehicles and weapons are being used in a game set in Halo 2, you have your inconsistency. But as Commander Tony stated, it can be regarded as retroactive continuity. Wr1ghty 06:26, 2 August 2009 (UTC) *I would like to point out the posiblity that the Halo 3 era weapons and vehicles we see in ODST might have just begin to phase out the older models and that John and the In Amber Clad didn't get to upgrade their weapons and vehicles before they chased after Regret and that the weeks between ODST and 3 saw further phasing out of the older equipment.SPARTAN-177 04:52, 3 August 2009 (UTC) *the above also explains why the spiker and the brute plasma rifle appears in halo 3 odst. 13:33, 3 August 2009 (UTC) That makes perfect sense. Just because the particular assets used in each game change, does not mean that the actual objects etc. that were in the game suddenly don't exist as they were presented. Look at the Marine's equipment; they change very game. But just because this happens, doesn't mean that suddenly all Marines in every combat arena from the beginning of the war to the present wear and use only one set of armor and only one set of weapons all the time. That would simply be ridiculous. In each game, we never fully see the UNSC arsenal and equipment in its entirety, but rather different units, fleets, etc. using different things at different times. There is no way that the UNSC would be able to have every single soldier, unit, etc. have the best up-to-date equipment, especially in a war that is ravaging them in every way, including the economy and logistics. They would likely use a mix of older and newer material. Besides, look in Halo:Uprising; there are Marines in issues #1-3 that show Marines wearing Halo 2 armor, and then at the end and in issue #4, there are Marines in Halo 3 armor. While in the real world this is because of changing assets in the comic, in universe it demonstrates the mixed and dilapidated nature of the UNSC's current state. Also, don't forget that there is no information on when specific equipment came into service, what was phased out, etc. It is more likely that multiple armor sets and equipment existed simultaneously and developed over the course of the war, changing to fit the shifting needs of the conflict. --Exalted Obliteration 04:41, 28 August 2009 (UTC) *My thought exactly, the newer equipment appears to be REPLACING the older models of wepaons and vehicles in this game. While in real life it is due to a lack of time, in universe it could be accredited to updating the arsenal. SpartanSeries2 21:41, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Why aren't there fingers on the gloves? The ODSTs in all the trailers have one huge problem; they have half finger gloves. If they are supposed to be doing drops from space, they need air tight suits. Half finger gloves are not air tight. Even if they could make them air tight with future technology, there would be no point, as it just adds more danger. The only explanation for this would be that the fingers can be attached and removed. That would, I supposed, allow for better use of weapons (having tried to use my paintball gun with gloves on, I know it is hard). However, in the old pre rendered trailer from '08, the rookie stepped out of the pod without the fingers. He most likely would not have taken the time to change the gloves when he knew he had been inserted in hostile territory without his squad. What is the POINT of taking off the fingers, Bungie? When Cortana got longer hair, that had a reason; she became much sexier. That may not be a canonical reason, but it was a good way for Bungie to expand their game's appeal. I don't see how showing fingers really has any advantage. Giant hoola hoop 11:18, 5 August 2009 (UTC) * I'd like to point out that these ODST's are like a mix between marines and a delta Division in the real world, they act like marines, yet they have customized their armor like a delta squad, take the example of Mickey and Dutch. If you can see on Mickey he has different shoulder armor compared to the rest; also to point out that Mickey has his name scrawled on his helmet as that also dutch has "Deaths head slapped onto his helmet" in form of a skull painted on where the users mouth would be. To come back to the point of what are there no fingers on the gloves it is also known that a delta squad may choose to have it off. Aloysius77 08:36, 12 August 2009 (UTC) *I'd like to point out that this is a work of fiction. Not everything can be explained. Plus, removing the tips of the gloves makes the characters more unique, and human. Yes, I think it's interesting that the Rookie is the first human protagonist in the series who shows off any part of his body. The Chief and the Spartans from multiplayer were sealed from head to toe, and though we can clearly make out the Arbiter's face and those of the Elites in multiplayer, it's just not the same. Besides, ODST is supposed to be about soldiers taking New Mombasa back from the Covenant, it shouldn't be necessary for them to go into space. Captain J 23:59, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Isn't the fact that he has half-finger gloves irrelevant since ODSTs drop in in airtight pods? --'TwentyfistsTalk to me' 23:29, 24 August 2009 (UTC) To Twentyfists: If you've read Halo: the Flood, it's clear that the HEV's are pretty prone to breaching as they enter the atmosphere of a planet at supersonic speeds, the friction tearing away the armor of the pods. Even if this was not the case, it would still be preferred in case of a breach, simply as a safety meassure. What bothers me even more than tha half-gloves, are that at least Mickey doesn't have a neck seal, he simply has his helmet over his head, despite one of the design features of the ODST Battle Armor to be operatable in vacuum. Thit shit has bothered me since I saw the Rookie for the first time. If it's a design feature to make them more human, what about the polarizing visor? That's a way better feature to make them "more human-ish" and unique. With that feature added, it's a little pointless with the half gloves. "Sometimes, I really hate this shit" - Corporal Locklear Warhead xTEAMx 22:44, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I agree, in the vidocs, you can clearly see many of the ODST's necks, while their helmets are on. This has bothered me as well. Baryon15 12:16, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Have you guys ever thought that it could just be that there normal people and they dont care? soldiers even today have been known to go out on patrol without ceramic plates in there body armour (watch the movie black hawk down, and thats delta) and speaking of delta, have you seen the helmets that they wear? There freaking hockey helmets! not exactly to standard. and besides these buys are supposed to be psycho as described by the other marines, so why would they go to standard? if your pod is breached before or during atmospheric entry your pretty much screwed anyways, sealed suit or not the heat/reentry would still kill you 3 times over. i would have to agree that they are just human and (if you aint noticed) we arent exactly the smartest race, and were definitely prone to overconfidence. -- Husher D316 18:52, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Lowering your weapon Is it possible to lower your weapon in ODST, similar to how you can in Halo 2 and Halo 3. --[[User:Thunderstream328|'T']] [[User Talk:Thunderstream328|'3']] [[UserWiki:Thunderstream328|'2']] [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Thunderstream328 8'] 13:03, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :I'd imagine so, but that's probably something we won't know for sure until the game is released. --TDSpiral94 18:08, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'd be very surprised if bungie hasn't built Firefight to support some of the basic machinima features.-- Administrator Specops306 - ''Qur'a 'Morhek Honour Light Your Way! 01:21, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::I think for machinimas, you'd be better off using campaign in ODST. As the campaign offers a larger space to play in and I'm sure there are areas where you aren't constantly attacked by enemies. But overall, Halo 3: ODST isn't made for machinimas like Halo 3 was. If you want to make machinimas, you should just stick with regular Halo 3. General Heed 01:38, 28 August 2009 (UTC) It appears you will be able to lower your weapon. In the GameStop advert for Halo 3: ODST, you can see that Sgt. Johnson along with the ODST's have their weapons lowered. --TDSpiral94 09:50, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Page Locked... This article was recently locked again and according to commander tony, it won't be unlocked until 1 day after the game comes out. Well, this policy of locking the article contradicts that new spoiler policy for new and upcoming games. The spoiler policy states that WE can post info about the game 1 week prior to the games release. However, with the article locked until 1 day AFTER the release, then there would be no point in that new spoiler policy. You can probably expect this same lock for the Halo: Reach article before the game comes out. Also, the reason for locking this article was vandalism. I don't recall that much vandalism in the past month for this article. Vandalism would be if someone deleted all the text in the article or if they added information that is completely un-related. There really shouldn't be any lock. Just take a look at the Wikipedia version of this article. You can edit that page without even needing an account and that article is doing fine. In fact, the information in the wikipedia article is actually more up-to-date than this article because everyone is allowed to update it. I'm sure the halopedia admins are too busy to constantly watch the internet for any new updates to the game. That is why we want to help. This article should allow anyone to edit. And if someone does really vandalize it, then just ban that person. General Heed 01:50, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :It was mostly likely locked so the French can't put up spoilers.SPARTAN-177 03:00, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::I don't know how many times I have to say this, so i'll try to make this as clear as possible... If you want to enjoy reading and editing this article, then you should persuade your fellow editors to make better and more constructive edits on this page, and all others like it. That's one of the few reasons we block pages from regular user editing, because most edits on here quite frankly, suck. So until people can seem to get their act together, this page will be locked until September 22nd. Now, let's not repost the same topic like a million other people have and put this discussion to an '''END. :::If that's the case, then why wouldn't the wikipedia article be locked? It's 100% free to edit. Even unregistered users can edit the wikipedia version of this article. I'm sure a lot of editors here probably have edited on wikipedia as well. ::::Firstly, we are not Wikipedia. I think we've established that in What Halopedia is Not. Secondly, Tony has already given the reason to why the page is locked, and it shouldn't hurt your cognition for a few weeks until the game is out.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 05:51, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Damn it, Tony, just lock the Talk Page. If all anyone is going to do is whine about the page being locked... it's really pissing me off, seeing them complain about the same thing over and over again. [[User:Kougermasters|'Kougermasters']] [[User talk:Kougermasters|(Talk)]] 21:50, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Talk pages are not, under our policy, allowed to be locked. Naturally, you're always going to get people moaning and whining about one thing or the other, we just have to live with it. At the end of the day, its their own fault they made the crap edits to cause the article to be locked, so they can only blame themselves. - Nìcmávr (Tálk) 21:54, 30 August 2009 (UTC) since its locked ill say this in the talk: although mickey is the demolisions expert he also has pilot qualifications and would serve as a pilot when no better alternative is present. this should be added to his bit in the charecters section :::::::It's not everyone's fault this article is locked. Sure some people really messed up the article or made stupid edits. But I'm sure the rest of us are competent editors on Halopedia that know what's right and wrong. General Heed 22:46, 31 August 2009 (UTC) another question Why is there no Elites in the game? Wouldn't they be leading the invasion? --Jaguartalon 06:50, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :In fact, no. It was a part of the Prophet of Truth's secret plan to cast the Elites aside as the primary warrior race of the Covenant and eventually replace them with Brutes. He didn't want to leave Elites to search the Portal from Earth. :Quoted from HERE. It's basically the most important document related to this matter, as well as the timeline along H2 and H3. :"And though Truth's duplicitous scheming doesn't come to full fruition until the Elite Honor Guard's failure to protect the Prophet of Regret affords him with the final leverage needed to appoint the Brutes to the lofty position, his plans were never made in haste. They were well laid." :"Leaving the Elites to scour Earth in search of a Holy Forerunner relic, and ultimately to uncover the most precious and sacrosanct Forerunner artifact in existence - the very portal that opened upon the Ark itself - would have placed all Truth's aspirations upon the shoulders of a species he had already decided to cast aside, a species splintered by heresy and derision, even amongst their own ranks." :--Jugus 07:57, September 2, 2009 (UTC) thanks Your halo knowledge is impressive. Still, I'll miss the elites --Jaguartalon 09:22, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Accidental France Release For some reason, I can't edit the page. But shouldn't someone post something about the game being released in France early? And the fact that some people streamed gameplay live on websites such as JTV?--Underdogg13 13:06, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Engineer (Huragok) in Halo 3: ODST Since spoiler vids have been released all over Youtube now, a lot of things have been confirmed such as the achievements. Well, another thing has been confirmed. The Engineers or Huragok race which were cut out of Halo 1 will make appear in Halo 3: ODST. I don't want to give away anything yet. Since that new spoiler policy is almost in effect, this is probably all I can say. But this should be added to the article as a new race. It won't really spoil anything. General Heed 03:40, September 3, 2009 (UTC) The Silenced SMG In the article, it says the M7S or Silenced SMG was a new weapon for Halo 3: ODST. It's not actually a new weapon (gasp false advertising). If you read the actual article on the Silenced SMG, it doesn't say its new. Instead, it says it's already been featured in Halo 2. The PC version at least. I checked it out myself and it's true. The silenced smg is on a custom map made by Bungie and was included with Halo 2 Vista's map editor. It's on a map called "Example". You can even see a video about it: See Video Here General Heed 03:59, September 3, 2009 (UTC)